


Расправь крылья, Дживс!

by Tainele



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey, Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Don't Have to Know Canon, Don't copy to another site, Dragons, Fantasy, Gen, Holds (Dragonriders of Pern), Humor, Impression (Dragonriders of Pern), Mating Flight (Dragonriders of Pern), POV First Person, Weyrs and Weyrlings (Dragonriders of Pern)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24571630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tainele/pseuds/Tainele
Summary: Берти Вустеру — молодому человеку из знати холда — удаётся Запечатлеть дракона, и это в корне меняет его жизнь.
Relationships: Reginald Jeeves & Bertram "Bertie" Wooster
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> В тексте содержатся сокращения слов и словосочетаний, имитирующие стиль автора книги.
> 
> Написано на конкурс «Сова и глобус» на фанфиксе.

_И будет день — торжественный, счастливый,  
Великий день — Рождение драконов,  
Которым суждено парить над Перном  
Во славу Вейра и на благо Холда._ [1]

Если вы спросите меня, то я никогда не стремился стать всадником.  
  
Может быть когда-то, в юные годы, я и мечтал об этом, как делают все мальчишки, но это чудесное время давно прошло. С тех пор я вырос, поумнел, осознал, что должность всадника окажется пожизненной и кроме захватывающих дух полётов на спине собственного дракона подразумевает чёртову кучу смертельного риска, а молодой Бертрам — вернее, выросший и поумневший Бертрам — испытывает в отношении ч.к. смертельного риска, да ещё и пожизненного, непереносимую аллегорию. Или алгебру. Хотя я уверен, что алгебра больше связана с делением чисел. Одним словом, ал-чего-то-там, что Реджи начал упоминать после знакомства с медицинским справочником в случаях вроде того, когда Юстас и Клод на спор съели по банке мёда и покрылись красной сыпью от макушки до пяток.  
  
Итак, я давно уже не стремился стать всадником.  
  
Это всё тётя Агата.  
  
Она, конечно, тоже не желала, чтобы я стал всадником — если вы спросите её, я должен был жениться на какой-нибудь приличной леди и обеспечить, наконец, холд достойными наследниками. Ни один из ныне живущих Вустеров в эту категорию, с её точки зрения, не попадал. Зато она вполне одобряла Флоренс, с которой я в то время был помолвлен.  
  
Видимо, чтобы выразить это одобрение, тётя Агата раздобыла нам приглашения на приближающееся Рождение. Хотя я уверен, что тот парень, который за эти приглашения отвечал, просто принял тётушку за одного из драконов. Нельзя ведь не пригласить дракона на Рождение, правильно?  
  
В знаменательный день нас троих (меня, тётю Агату и Флоренс) забрали двое зелёных всадников и отвезли в Вейр. Этот короткий полёт я обвиняю в том, что он разбудил в душе повзрослевшего Бертрама молодого Бертрама.  
  
Итак, после того как я усадил дам на причитающиеся нам места и отправился раздобыть что-нибудь выпить, мне в локоть вцепился Ч’фи. Вообще он Мармадюк Чаффнел, но мы всегда называли его Чаффи. И когда он запечатлел своего коричневого, то представился всадникам именно как Чаффи. Именно так из Мармадюка он официально превратился в Ч’фи. Немного похоже на «апчхи», на мой взгляд, но в ином случае его звали бы М’дюк. Я бы тоже на его месте предпочёл Ч’фи.  
  
Ч’фи, вцепившись мне в локоть, расплылся в широкой улыбке, мы обменялись новостями Вейра и холдов, а затем он предложил мне посмотреть Рождение с более удобного места, чем скамьи зрителей. Я, не почувствовав никакого подвоха, согласился.  
  
Более удобным местом оказался тоннель, спускающийся к самой Площадке Рождений. Он оказался забит народом больше, чем места для зрителей, и у меня в душе появилось смутное сомнение, что отсюда вообще можно будет что-то увидеть.  
  
— Слушай, старина, я испытываю смутное сомнение, что мы отсюда вообще сможем что-нибудь увидеть, — прямо заявил я.  
  
— А, не беспокойся, — небрежно отмахнулся Ч’фи. — Это претенденты, — он кивнул на группу взволнованных мальчиков в белых одеяниях, — и те, кто за ними присматривает, — на сей раз широкого взмаха руки удостоились люди, что-то втолковывающие претендентам, готовящие корыта с сырым мясом и создающие прочую активную суету в подготовке к предстоящему событию.  
  
На нас несколько раз бросали подозрительные взгляды, но, кажется, наряд всадника на Ч’фи подтверждал его право быть здесь.  
  
— Когда всё начнётся, здесь станет пусто, как в твоём стакане после сытного обеда.  
  
Ч’фи оказался прав. Гудение драконов, сопровождающее каждое Рождение, достигло какого-то своего пика. И тут же все суетящиеся люди резко собрались, подхватили претендентов и дружно хлынули на площадку, выстраивая мальчишек полукругом напротив кладки пятнистых яиц. Я. уже заметно раскачивались, словно внезапно решили станцевать джигу. Наконец раскололось первое, и из него вывалился коричневый дракончик.  
  
Должен сказать, он изрядно отличался от взрослых драконов. Походил больше на пожёванный башмак — кожаный, морщинистый и слюнявый. Я повернулся к Ч’фи, чтобы поделиться своими впечатлениями, но вовремя увидел его лицо и придержал бодрый Вустеровский язык. Это было лицо матери, которая впервые увидела своё дитя. По нему было совершенно ясно, что за сравнение с жёванным башмаком слишком наблюдательного Бертрама пустят на корм драконам.  
  
Дракончик испустил жалобный вопль, поковылял вперёд на своих морщинистых лапках и плюхнулся буквально в объятия одному из мальчишек. И сбил его при этом с ног. Всё-таки этот башмак, то есть дракончик, был размером с доброго скакуна.  
  
Ч’фи же испустил счастливый вздох, наблюдая, как придавленный паренёк перестаёт барахтаться на песке и застывает, глядя в глаза дракончика, а на его лице расцветает самое придурковато-восторженное выражение, какое мне приходилось когда-либо видеть.  
  
— Всегда вспоминаю в такие моменты, как Запечатлел своего Риджиса, — умилённо пробормотал Ч’фи.  
  
Площадка Рождений стремительно заполнялась напоминающими жёванные башмаки дракончиками всех цветов радуги. Хотя с этим сравнением я, наверное, дал маху. В радуге вроде бы есть синий и зелёный, но точно нет бронзового. И я не уверен насчёт коричневого. Так что дракончиками всех цветов радуги, как если бы в радуге не было всех остальных цветов, кроме зелёного и синего, но были бы коричневый и бронзовый. Эти дракончики расползались по песку, падали перед мальчишками, у которых мигом становился тот же придурковато-восторженный вид, как у первого паренька или Ч’фи, взрослые драконы гудели, зрители что-то обсуждали и временами аплодировали. Словом, всё шло как по маслу. Как вдруг…  
  
Хотя, пожалуй, я слегка поторопился с как вдруг. До настоящего к. в. остаётся ещё пара абзацев, так что я приберегу его на потом.  
  
А сейчас я наблюдал, как на песок выбрался очередной дракончик, к которому тотчас подступила горстка парней. Эти ребята не просто ждали, как остальные, пока новорождённый обратит на них внимание, а явно стремились как можно раньше попасться ему на глаза.  
  
Я толкнул Ч’фи в бок и кивнул на эту картину.  
  
— Эти ребята выглядят так, словно очень хотят получить именно этого дракона, а?  
  
— Ну ещё бы, он же бронзовый, — хмыкнул Ч’фи. — Запечатлеть бронзового — первый шаг к тому, чтобы стать предводителем Вейра, или хотя бы вожаком собственного крыла. Всадники даже отбирают среди претендентов тех, кто выглядит наиболее перспективным, и учат их, чтобы повысить шанс на Запечатление. Хотя наверняка угадать, конечно, никому не дано.  
  
Бронзовый дракончик остановил свой выбор на одном из наиболее перспективных претендентов, и зал разразился куда более бурными овациями, чем раньше, приветствуя будущего предводителя Вейра или вожака крыла.  
  
Теперь уже Ч’фи толкнул в бок меня.  
  
— Держу пари, вон из того крупного тоже вылупится бронзовый. И из третьего с краю. Может быть из самого дальнего от нас тоже, но я не уверен. Может быть и особо крупный коричневый.  
  
— Принято, — откликнулся я, хотя и ни черта не разбирался в драконьих яйцах, но честь Вустера не позволяла отказаться от спора.  
  
Я знал лишь, что до вылупления можно отличить только золотые яйца королев. Но они бывали не в каждой кладке. В этой вот не ожидалось ничего более впечатляющего, чем бронзовые.  
  
Из самого дальнего яйца всё-таки вылупился коричневый. Ч’фи сердито зашипел и даже выглядел на этот раз не настолько придурковато-умилённо, как во время первого Запечатления. А вот из остальных двух действительно появились бронзовые, что несколько подняло Ч’фи настроение.  
  
— Два к одному, я выиграл, — довольно заявил он.  
  
— Ладненько. А на что мы спорили, кстати?  
  
Пока Ч’фи пытался придумать ставку для уже законченного пари, я обратил внимание на бронзового, который не спешил пасть в объятия одного из мальчишек, хотя рядом с ним их увивалась целая стайка, готовых быть извалянными в песке ради его благосклонного взора.  
  
Дракончик обвёл взглядом подступивших к нему претендентов, но, видимо, не счёл никого из них достаточно интересным и отвернулся. Тут же двое мальчишек, как заправские игроки в регби, преградили ему путь. Несчастный новорождённый отшатнулся от них, снова попытался повернуть, но столкнулся с тем же препятствием. Тогда дракончик стремительно замотал головой, и один парень едва не удосужился всё-таки чести поваляться в песке, хотя и не так, как он наверняка мечтал. Этот спектакль привлёк к себе внимание взрослых, и появившийся на площадке всадник замахал на мальчишек руками, вынуждая их отступить и дать дракончику пройти. Они неохотно подчинились, но продолжали следовать за бронзовым, как очень длинный, многоногий и многорукий хвост.  
  
Я снова пихнул Ч’фи.  
  
— А что будет, если дракон не найдёт себе пару?  
  
— Так не бывает, Берти.  
  
— Ну не знаю, вон тот парень шарахается по площадке уже добрых десять минут, а до сих пор ни на ком даже не задержал своего благосклонного взгляда. Хотя эти ребята практически исполняют перед ним брачные танцы каких-нибудь очень жаждущих сбрачеваться птиц.  
  
— Ну, порой случается, что драконы долго выбирают. Считается, что иногда на площадке нет идеального для них варианта — сам понимаешь, мы не можем стащить сюда весь Перн. Тогда они останавливаются на ком-нибудь более-менее подходящем. Один раз, я слышал, дракон выбрал кого-то из зрителей, но вроде это была зелёная. В любом случае, если уж дракон вылупился, он оказывается в конце концов Запечатлён.  
  
Что ж, я был рад это услышать. Хотя я хотел всем сердцем, чтобы бронзовый парень нашёл свою идеальную пару. Все заслуживают идеальной пары, разве нет? И вот тут ко мне подкрался и буквально выпрыгнул на меня из коварной засады тот самый «как вдруг».  
  
К. в. я повернул голову и обнаружил, что, пока я слушал Ч’фи, бронзовый парень, которого мы обсуждали, подобрался ко мне практически вплотную. К. в., повернув голову, я уставился прямиком в драконьи радужные глаза. К. в. я осознал, что существо передо мной — самое чудесное, близкое и голодное на свете. К. в. я понял, что, если кто-нибудь посмеет сравнить это великолепное создание с жёванным башмаком, я безо всяких сомнений выдерну ему позвоночник и заверну вокруг его собственной шеи.  
  
— Какого чёрта? — донёсся до меня издалека, из той вселенной, которая не имела сейчас совершенно никакого отношения к Бертраму Вустеру, поскольку лежала где-то за пределами невероятных радужных глаз, чей-то голос.  
  
— Ты ещё кто такой? — вторил ему второй.  
  
— Неважно, — оборвал их третий.  
  
Меня ухватили за локоть и потащили к корыту с мясом.  
  
Вовремя. Ощущая сейчас голод дракончика как свой собственный, я готов был скормить ему свою руку. Но вместо этого я протянул мясо, которое дракончик забрал из моих пальцев с непревзойдённой грациозной аккуратностью. Обрадовавшись этому успеху, я поспешил предложить бронзовому парню вторую порцию, а за ней и третью, и так до тех пор, пока ощущение чужого голода в моей голове не стихло, сменившись сытостью и удовлетворением.  
  
После этого в мою продолжающую расширяться вселенную вторглась целая куча сердитого народа.  
  
— Так кто ты, чёрт побери, такой? — потребовал оказавшийся рядом всадник, тоже бронзовый, судя по нашивке на куртке, в то время как в стороне его соратник распекал бледно выглядящего Ч’фи.  
  
Я открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но не успел выдавить и звука, как из-за моей спины раздался голос, способный вселить страх и ужас в любого.  
  
— Бертрам Вустер! — зло отчеканила тётя Агата, возникая из темноты тоннеля и волоча за собой Флоренс, которую я должен был сопровождать сегодня. — Что ты опять устроил?  
  
Всадник, ещё секунду назад сверливший меня сердитым подозрительным взглядом, неожиданно переметнулся на мою сторону и выступил вперёд, не давая озлобленной тётушке добраться до бедняги Бертрама, который до сих пор сам толком не мог понять, что он устроил.  
  
— Простите, мэм, — твёрдо заявил всадник, не дрогнув под взглядом тёти Агаты, который был способен пустить в бегство, пожалуй, сами Нити. — Этот джентльмен Запечатлел дракона и теперь полностью находится под юрисдикцией Вейра.  
  
Что в переводе со всадницкого на Вустеровский означало примерно: «Я вижу, что вы ходите его убить, но мы сами с этим справимся, спасибо».  
  
И определённо я предпочитал гнев всадника гневу тётушки.  
  
— Это абсурд! — непреклонно заявила тётя Агата, бросая на меня ещё один злобный взгляд. — Берти не может быть всадником. Он наследник холда, Поиск не может его забрать, он…  
  
— В любом случае, — с неменьшей непреклонностью ответил ей этот образец мужества и стойкости среди людей, — он Запечатлел дракона. Нельзя объяснить дракону, что выбранный им всадник не может быть Запечатлён.  
  
Тётя Агата явно собиралась продолжить спорить, но после очередного взгляда на мою молчаливую персону, внезапно поперхнулась следующей злобной репликой. Я мотнул головой влево, вправо и вновь столкнулся взглядом с драконом.  
  
«Бертрам, — повторил мягкий глубокий голос у меня в голове. — Здравствуй, Бертрам».  
  
Я кивнул, прекрасно понимая сейчас всадника, готового сдержать напор даже тёти Агаты. С этим голосом в голове я сам мог броситься хоть в клетку к диким кошкам, хоть в бушующее море, хоть в спор с разъярённой тётушкой.  
  
«Меня зовут Реджинальд», — добавил дракон, немного опуская голову, словно в лёгком вежливом поклоне.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Здесь и далее эпиграфы из книги Э. Маккефри "Полёт дракона" в переводе М. Нахмансона, Ю. Барабаша. ▲


	2. Chapter 2

_Над чашею Вейра взлетают драконы —  
Бронза, коричневый, синий, зелёный…  
Всадникам Перна приветствие крикни!  
Миг — и исчезли. Миг — и возникли._

Если вы спросите меня, я никогда не стремился стать всадником. Сейчас, познакомившись с Реджи, я, конечно, в корне изменил своё мнение, но иногда вспоминаю о нём. Например, во время путешествий в Промежутке.  
  
Когда мрак и холод небытия сменились ярким весенним солнцем и гудением ветра, старина Бертрам больше напоминал не гордого всадника, а подброшенную вверх рыбу — с выпученными глазами и широко открывающимся ртом. Промежуток на многих действовал угнетающе, а мне ещё последние несколько дней настойчиво вбивали в голову, что вот-вот я должен буду влететь туда сам, без поддержки другого всадника. Хотя на самом деле мне пока что даже на Реджи не разрешали летать. Вот и сейчас я сидел на бронзовой спине Юла, за спиной его собственного всадника.  
  
— Не хлопай глазами, болван! — рявкнул на меня Р’рик. — Смотри вниз и запоминай ориентиры!  
  
Голос у Р’рика был что надо, чтобы рявкать на растерянных джентльменов на высоте в несколько миль, перекрикивая рёв ветра и хлопанье драконьих крыльев. Честно говоря, я бы предпочёл оказаться на в. в несколько миль наедине с кем угодно другим, даже с тётей Агатой, но у тёти Агаты не было дракона.  
  
Я опустил взгляд. Под крыльями Юла проплывали зеленеющие поля, постепенно сменяющиеся каменными постройками, липнущими к скале, внутри которой прятались основные помещения холда. Пейзаж, ни черта не отличающийся для меня от любого другого проплывающего внизу поселения.  
  
«Не волнуйся, Бертрам, — раздался в голове мягкий, как шёлк, и надёжный, как скала, голос Реджи. — Я запомнил вид».  
  
Я завертел головой и обнаружил, что Реджи бесшумно скользит в воздухе у правого крыла Юла. Он вообще был мастером в бесшумном скольжении и незаметном появлении. Стоит вам только моргнуть, как он тут же окажется на противоположном конце Вейра. Или прямо у вас под боком, и всё это без всякого Промежутка.  
  
— Ну и славно, приятель.  
  
— Прекрати бормотать вслух, Вустер! — вновь рявкнул Р’рик, бросая на меня недовольный взгляд через плечо.  
  
Мне не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как закатить глаза и надеяться, что меня не сбросят с дракона до того, как мы приземлимся. Р’рик меня недолюбливал. Он жил идеей стать предводителем Вейра или хотя бы собрать вокруг себя достаточную поддержку, чтобы с ним пришлось считаться. Насколько я успел узнать, он много пропа-чего-то-там свои идеи среди молодёжи Вейра, особенно тех мальчишек, которые выбирались для Запечатления. Во время последнего Рождения двое бронзовых выбрали его последователей, и Р’рик был готов распускать хвост по этому поводу так, словно лично воспитал этих парней. А потом удача повернулась к нему тылом, и третий бронзовый остановил своё внимание на Бертраме. И я был безумно счастлив, что так вышло.   
  
Если спросите меня, Реджи стоит целого крыла других бронзовых, и прочие всадники вам это подтвердят. Драконы никогда не были обычными животными, но всегда считалось что они слегка не умеют прогнозировать будущее. Как будто будущее — это такая погода, которую можно легко предсказать, просто посмотрев на небо! И, в общем-то, Реджи это вполне умел. Когда все его братья и сёстры только лопали да спали, он интересовался всем вокруг, и бедному Бертраму приходилось буквально с ног сбиваться, чтобы помочь с удовлетворением этого интереса. К счастью, Реджи вскоре узнал о существовании книг, и насытить его любопытство стало проще. К несчастью, любимые мною детективы ему быстро наскучили и мне пришлось ломать себе язык, читая ему увесистые тома со словами вроде «детерминизм», «либертанизм» и «экзистенциализм». К счастью, опять-таки, оказалось, что дети в Вейре куда грамотнее, чем их сверстники из холдов, и совсем не возражают за несколько монет от сломавшего язык всадника прочитать его дракону книженцию-другую.  
  
Может, мне следовало внимательнее следить, что именно они ему читают.  
  
«Ты когда-нибудь был у моря?» — поинтересовался у меня Реджи сегодня утром.  
  
— Нет, приятель. А к чему такие вопросы?  
  
«Оскар сегодня читал мне про море. В книге были очень хорошие иллюстрации, и я подумал, что мы могли бы использовать их для перемещения и слетать к морю. Было бы интересно взглянуть на него по-настоящему. Ты можешь попросить Риджиса и Ч’фи отвезти тебя».  
  
Эта мыль мне не понравилась. Реджи наверняка почувствовал это, поскольку блеск его глаз немного приугас.  
  
— Лететь по картинке опасно. Тем более что ты мог не разглядеть её правильно. Прости, приятель, но вы, драконы, не лучшие читатели. А для путешествия в Промежутке нужно чётко представлять себе, куда летишь.  
  
«Ты мог бы посмотреть на иллюстрации сам. Из твоей головы я бы считал их точно».  
  
— А если мы таким образом бухнемся носом в книгу, а не перенесёмся к настоящему морю?  
  
«Мы можем спросить ориентиры у Риджиса. Они наверняка бывали у моря».  
  
Не то, чтобы я не любил море — поскольку действительно никогда не был возле него. Но я видел уже всякие иллюстрации. Судя по ним, море было просто чертовски большой лужей — сплошная вода, небо, иногда немного песка на берегу — в тех местах, где есть берег. Я слышал, конечно, о людях, которые живут у моря и даже плавают туда, но это, наверное, совсем особая порода. Из тех, что способны вытянуть полные дрыгающейся рыбы сети голыми руками, вырубить свирепую акулу одной левой и уничтожить падающие им на головы Нити одним плевком, как драконы. Может быть они даже огненный камень научились жевать. Простого парня из холдов, вроде меня, идея оказаться под сплошным открытым небом не могла обрадовать.  
  
К тому же на тренировках нам постоянно твердили, что мы должны не только растекаться в сюсюкающие лужицы возле наших драконов, но и научиться управлять ими. Проявлять силу воли и всякое такое. Так что я вдохнул поглубже и решил проявить с. в.  
  
— Нет, Реджи, — твёрдо сказал я. — Это дурацкая затея.  
  
Реджи смиренно вздохнул.  
  
«Ладно».  
  
— Абсолютно дурацкая. К тому же сегодня мы обещали навестить тётю Далию.  
  
«Как скажешь».  
  
В результате этого разговора я и оказался на спине Юла.  
  
Жизнь Вейра крутилась внутри Вейра. Практически все, кто там жил, либо там же и родились, либо попали в В. ещё в раннем детстве. Хотя среди Претендентов и были мальчишки, отобранные во время Поиска из цехов и холдов, в общей массе их было совсем немного. Так что людей, более-менее регулярно покидающих Вейр, чтобы навестить кого-нибудь в большом мире, можно было по пальцам пересчитать. Я, Ч’фи, Мейбл, всадница самой молодой королевы, пара ребят из прислуги и Р’рик. Он был вроде нас с Ч’фи, из знати холдов, и, хотя начал со всем этим всадницким делом гораздо раньше, всё ещё продолжал навещать своих приятелей. У нас даже оказалось немало общих знакомых. И, как я уже упоминал, он был готов свернуть мне шею.  
  
Так что, оказавшись на спине Юла, я сообразил, что где-то опростоволосился.  
  
«Юлали собирается снижаться», — предупредил меня Реджи.  
  
Я торопливо вцепился в ремни упряжи и поменял положение тела, чтобы не ткнуться носом в спину Р’рика, когда Юл нырнул вниз.  
  
— Спасибо за предупреждение, приятель.  
  
— Я сказал — прекрати бормотать вслух! — немедленно раздалось спереди. — Твой дракон сумеет прочитать всё, что ты хочешь сказать, даже из такого маленького мозга, как у тебя, Вустер! А пока ты разеваешь пасть, тебя слопает первая же Нить во время первого же Падения!  
  
Я недовольно поморщился, пользуясь тем, что Р’рик не может видеть мои гримасы. Проделывать подобное у него перед глазами я бы не рискнул — Р’рик мог не только крыть ругательствами ненавистного ему Вустера и сыпать угрозами, но и легко воплотить эти угрозы в жизнь. Я был слишком привязан к своей шее, чтобы отдать её на расправу этой смеси быка и стража порога.  
  
— Добрый день, лорд Р’рик, — поприветствовала нас тётя Далия, когда мы наконец спустились на твёрдую землю и вошли в её холд. — Берти. Я уж думала, ты не доберёшься сюда сегодня. Как долго можно плестись на драконе, который умеет перемещаться через Промежуток?  
  
— Сколько угодно, если приходится везти недотёпу, который до сих пор не научился толком закреплять ремни безопасности, — проворчал Р’рик.  
  
Тётя Далия бросила на меня неодобрительный взгляд.  
  
Большинство моих тётушек восприняли факт моего Запечатления и становления всадником довольно неодобрительно. Тётя Агата вовсе выглядела так, будто сама готова начать дышать огнём и сожрать меня заживо. Впрочем, она почти всегда выглядела так.  
  
Тётя Далия, с другой стороны, отнеслась к этому довольно снисходительно. Если мне не изменяет память, в мой первый визит после Запечатления она заявила нечто примерно следующее:  
  
— Хорошо, что ты наконец обзавёлся мозгами, Берти. Пусть даже они и находятся в голове у дракона.  
  
Словом, у меня возникло ощущение, что она не только приняла Реджи лучше, чем прочие мои родственницы, но и начала ценить его больше, чем меня. Я, конечно, тоже ценю Реджи, но немного обидно, когда самая близка тебе по духу тётушка внезапно переметается на сторону твоего дракона.  
  
— Разве ты не должна быть на моей стороне? — немного возмущённо поинтересовался я в ответ на её недовольный взгляд. — Родная кровь и всё такое.  
  
— Родная кровь не поможет тебе, если ты свалишься с дракона и разобьёшь себе голову о камни, Берти. Так что не морочь голову мне и начни учиться как следует. Где, кстати, ваши драконы? Их устроили нормально?  
  
— Да, — как самый любимый племянник хозяйки дома, я позволил себе вперёд Р’рика, пока тот не придумал ещё какие-нибудь оскорбления в мой адрес. — Полетели к озеру и хотели поохотиться по пути. Хотя Реджи, я думаю, предпочтёт рыбалку. Обещали вернуться к вечеру.  
  
— Хорошо. Я распоряжусь, чтобы слуги подготовили им место для ночлега. И скажу Сеппингсу найти что-нибудь почитать для Реджинальда.  
  
— Только не географические справочники.  
  
Меня смерили очередным недовольным взглядом.  
  
— О чём ты?  
  
— Не географические справочники, я говорю. От них у Реджи заводятся в голове странные идеи, понимаешь ли.  
  
— Странные идеи? Разумеется, бедному существу хочется посмотреть мир. Неужели ты решил ему это запретить? Это бесчувственно, Берти! И не называй его Реджи, это неуважение к твоему собственному дракону. Так непринято.  
  
— Тогда не называй меня Берти! Это неуважение ко мне и тоже непринято.  
  
— Ничего, ты переживёшь.  
  
Вот видите! Целиком и полностью переметнулась на чужую сторону. За нашим спором мы добрались до гостиной, и я опрокинул в себя порцию старого доброго бренди, чтобы успокоить разболтанные нервы. Или раскачанные.  
  
Р’рик выглядел вполне довольным нашей беседой с тётей Далией. Что ж, хоть кто-то наслаждался визитом.  
  
На этой ноте мы разошлись по комнатам, чтобы переодеться к ужину. Не стоит ведь садиться за стол в плотной лётной куртке и шлеме. Хотя Р’рик всё равно предпочитал держать их под рукой — командира крыла могли вызвать в любой момент в случае какой-нибудь экстремальной ситуации. Кроме нас двоих и тёти Далии с дядей Томом на ужине присутствовала моя кузина Анжела — дочь тёти Далии и дяди Тома, — мой приятель и жених кузины Анжелы Таппи Глоссоп и подруга Анжелы Мадлен Бассет. Прелестная блондинка, но когда она мило прощебетала о том, что чудесные драконы наверняка были созданы магией волшебных существ, живущих в цветочных бутонах, я чуть было не проглотил вилку. Право слово, надо предупреждать людей о том, что с ними за одним столом окажется Мадлен Бассет с её способностью сводить любой разговор к поэтическим фразам о эльфах, звёздах и пушистых крольчатах!  
  
Р’рик же, увидев Мадлен, словно воспрял духом — хотя не сказать, что он когда-либо падал на моих глазах — и, кажется, сам готов был превратиться в какого-нибудь пушистого кролика, чтобы привлечь к себе её внимание. Подобный трюк у него не прошёл, и старина Р’рик взял более привычный курс и принялся развлекать публику типичными всадницкими рассказами о полётах на драконах и сражениях с Нитями. Я слушал весьма рассеянно — подобным меня уже изрядно напичкали в Вейре — и принялся отдавать должное превосходной стряпне тётушкиного повара Анатоля. Впрочем, отдавал должное я, соблюдая изрядную осторожность, на случай если Мадлен вдруг взбредёт в голову сравнить пожирающие любую огр-чего-то, в общем, любой живой материал Нити с какими-нибудь пушистыми зверьками или нежными бутонами.  
  
«Спроси, как завершился последний брачный полёт Юлали», — внезапно подал голос Реджи.  
  
Я вновь едва не проглотил вилку от неожиданности и на всякий случай отодвинул опасный прибор подальше от своего рта.  
  
— Чего?  
  
— Чего? — повернулся ко мне Р’рик.  
  
Его голос, только что почти щебечущий в тон Мадлен, вновь наполнился грозовыми раскатами, готовыми обрушиться молниями на голову Бертрама.  
  
«Спроси его, как завершился последний брачный полёт Юлали. Это приструнит его, я полагаю».  
  
— Э-э, — протянул я.  
  
Реджи, подбросив свою провокационную реплику, замолчал, оставив своего всадника выкручиваться самостоятельно, и я, не способный придумать ничего толкового под грозным взглядом Р’рика, повторил озадачивший меня вопрос.  
  
— Так, как закончился последний брачный полёт Юлали? Просто… захотел спросить.  
  
Никогда не видел, чтобы люди так быстро менялись в лице! Р’рик, ещё секунду назад намеревающийся в очередной раз потоптаться по гордости Вустера, внезапно осел и бросил неуверенный взгляд на слушателей.  
  
— Эм… неплохо, — пробормотал он.  
  
Клянусь, я даже не знал, что Р’рик умеет бормотать.  
  
— Я хочу сказать, бронзовые обычно летают за золотыми — самые лучшие самцы для самых лучших самок, все это знают, да — но иногда они бросаются и за зелёными. Чтобы размять крылья и всякое такое, к тому же Юлали — крепкий и здоровый зверь в самом расцвете сил. А зелёные поднимаются в брачный полёт куда чаще, чем золотые…  
  
— Ага, — подтвердил я. — По-моему, в Вейре не проходит и пары дней, чтобы какая-нибудь зелёная не сорвалась полетать и не утянула за собой половину синих и коричневых. И их куда больше, чем золотых. Так Юлали последний раз летал за зелёной?  
  
Неужели это признание в том, что его бронзовый заинтересовался чем-то меньшим, чем самое лучше, заставило Р’рика так занервничать? Хотя в ином доме, не под крышей тёти Далии, старой охотницы, нас обоих бы уже выгнали из-за стола за подобные разговоры о самцах и самках.  
  
— Ну да, — Р’рик бросил на меня какой-то странный взгляд. — За зелёной. Разумеется, успешно. Синим и коричневым не тягаться с бронзовым, тем более, с таким как Юлали!  
  
Под конец этой фразы он вновь окреп голосом и расправил плечи. Да ещё Мадлен прощебетала на удивление к месту:  
  
— Наверное их крылья были уподоблены стрекозиным, чтобы дать им всю их грацию и стремительность.  
  
Р’рик воспрял от этого ещё больше, я порадовался, что всё ещё держал вилку подальше ото рта, и тут же поспешил исправить это, и ужин вернулся к своему обычному течению.  
  
А потом Р’рик изловил меня в коридоре и прижал к стене, вновь всем своим видом изображая стража порога, готового броситься на непрошенного нарушителя.  
  
— К чему эти расспросы, Вустер?! — прорычал он мне в лицо. — Взялся вынюхивать обо мне, а?  
  
— Нет, разумеется, нет, — заявил я, стараясь сохранить достоинство перед приближающейся смертельной угрозой. — Вынюхивать, ха! Вустеры не занимаются подобным. Просто… наблюдал. Наблюдал немного тут и там и кое-что видел.  
  
«Реджи, приятель, он что-то не торопится становиться приструнённым, ты не находишь?»  
  
— Вот как? — Р’рик встряхнул меня. — Теперь выброси из головы всё, что ты там видел, и больше никаких разговоров о брачных полётах в холдах, понял?  
  
— Да! Да, разумеется.  
  
Трудно сохранять достоинство, когда его норовят из тебя вытрясти вместе с мозгами.  
  
«Скажи, что ты можешь обсудить это со своей сестрой».  
  
«Сестрой? Анжелой?»  
  
«Да».  
  
— Отлично, — Р’рик ещё раз встряхнул меня. — И чтобы больше…  
  
Я постарался собрать в себе ещё не вытрясенное достоинство и возмутился:  
  
— Но позвольте! Если уж вам так неприятна эта тема, я могу не поднимать её в обществе, но, в конце концов, я имею право обсуждать что угодно со своими друзьями!  
  
Он сердито оскалился, но, клянусь, в глубине его глаз я видел страх! И это подстегнуло во мне азарт охотника, разбуженный домом тёти Далии.  
  
— И что вы собираетесь делать, чтобы этого не допустить? — продолжил напирать я. — Ходить за мной хвостом? Право слово, это только выставит вас на посмешище. Одно дело, если я загляну в комнату моей кузины Анжелы, чтобы поболтать по-родственному, другое — если за мной туда ворвётесь вы. Особенно если там окажется ещё и Мадлен. Хотя если там окажется Мадлен, я, конечно, тоже не стану туда ломиться, в конце концов, они могут просто захотеть поболтать друг с другом, так сказать, по-дамски. В любом случае! В Вейре, конечно, свободные нравы, но это холд, и тут подобное поведение не одобрят!  
  
После моей отповеди Р’рик почти отступил на шаг, вновь немного поникая в плечах.  
  
— Послушайте, Вустер…  
  
— Послушайте, Споуд! — отважно перебил его я. — Если вам так неприятна эта тема, я, разумеется, могу не поднимать её. Но, знаете, я бы ожидал тогда и некоторых услуг от вас. Например, не набрасываться на меня в коридорах и не трясти, словно яблочное дерево. Такое поведение никуда не годится, смею заметить!  
  
Р’рик отпустил меня и всё-таки отступил на шаг.  
  
— Конечно, — процедил он сквозь зубы. — Я увлёкся, Б’трам. Прошу прощения.  
  
Я поправил воротник костюма.  
  
— Извинения приняты. Но постарайтесь впредь контролировать себя получше. Надеюсь, впредь обойтись без подобных недоразумений.  
  
— Разумеется… Б’трам. Ещё раз прошу прощения. Больше такого не повторится. И больше никаких разговоров о брачных полётах в холдах.  
  
По-моему, на последнем предложении он едва не сорвался на крик снова, но всё-таки сумел выдавить из себя все слова достаточно тихо и даже скорчить подобие дружелюбной улыбки. Я счёл это знаком своей победы.  
  
— Разумеется, Р’рик. Больше никаких неприятных разговоров. Спокойной ночи.  
  
И я поспешил удалиться в свою комнату, где рухнул на кровать, переводя дыхание. Сердце колотилось в груди так, что я ощущал себя тем самым перепуганным кроликом, на которого пала тень хищной птицы, а затем устремилась прочь. Наверное, мне стоит поменьше общаться с Мадлен Бассет.  
  
«Так что это было, приятель?» — мысленно обратился я к своему крылатому партнёру.  
  
«Мы поболтали с Юлали во время купания, — тут же отозвался Реджи. — Он рассказал несколько историй, и у меня сложилось впечатление, что, если намекнуть его всаднику на одну из них перед холдерами, особенно перед девушкой Мадлен, он согласится на многое, чтобы не были оглашены подробности».  
  
«Ага, — ошеломлённо кивнул я, пытаясь обработать эту фразу в своём мозгу. — А не мог бы ты мне огласить подробности? Ну, чтобы я поувереннее чувствовал себя перед Р’риком в другой раз».  
  
«Мне кажется, это будет не совсем корректно по отношению к Юлали с моей строны».  
  
Я вздохнул. Драконам, по большей части, не было никакого дела до людей, за исключением их собственных всадников. Даже то, что Реджи обратил внимание на кого-то, кроме моих родственников, не говоря уж о том, что он запомнил имя Мадлен, тянуло на сенсацию. Но между собой драконы держались дружнее и, кажется, соблюдали какой-то вид собственного кодекса. Ну, типа не наступать на чужого всадника и всякое такое.  
  
«Но старина Р’рик, кажется, присмирел».  
  
«Уверен, теперь он будет вести себя более сдержанно с тобой».  
  
«Ну и славно».  
  
«Верно».  
  
«Он изрядно надоел мне своими выходками».  
  
«Согласен».  
  
«И этими постоянными замечаниями».  
  
«Да».  
  
«Знаешь, в следующий раз, думаю, нам стоит слетать на море».  
  
Клянусь, я почти почувствовал его лёгкую улыбку на краю сознания — там, где протянулась с момента Запечатления наша связь.  
  
«Это было бы замечательно, Бертрам».  
  
  
P.S. Органика! Реджи сказал, что именно так называется та штука, которую пожирают Нити. Не имеет никакого отношения к ограм и уж тем более к эльфам.


	3. Chapter 3

_Всадник, ты един с драконом,  
Что летит за королевой,  
Дай и мне на миг коснуться  
Обжигающей любви._

— Берти!  
  
Какой смысл иметь особое всадницкое имя, если им тебя не называет даже твой дракон? Практически все, за исключением новых знакомых из Вейра, продолжали пользоваться привычными им именами, игнорируя все мои попытки поправить их. Ну вы помните, как реагировала тётя Далия, да? И вот так почти всегда. Так что я просто махнул на это рукой.  
  
Я спрыгнул с Реджи и улыбнулся несущейся прямо на нас тёте Агате, стараясь не выглядеть при этом так, словно готов принять грудью разверзшийся передо мною девятый вал. Или что там делают эти валы?  
  
— Наконец-то ты добрался до меня! — сердито поприветствовала меня тётя Агата.  
  
Я заморожено кивнул. Последний раз я навещал её практически сразу после Запечатления, когда Реджи только-только начал летать. Приём, который нас тогда встретил, надолго отбил желание соваться в её холд впредь. Но родная кровь, как говорят, не водица, и, если я хотел поддерживать свои отношения с родственниками вне Вейра, то приходилось поддерживать их и с тётей Агатой. А, судя по последнему её письму, не показываясь у неё, я рисковал не только нарваться на её недовольство, но и быть исключённым из семьи вообще.  
  
Старая мегера махнула рукой, приказывая мне следовать за ней, и я покорно последовал.  
  
— Надеюсь твоё животное не станет устраивать неприятностей? — сурово вопросила она, направляясь чеканным шагом к холду.  
  
Я бросил взгляд через плечо. Реджинальд растянулся на скале, намереваясь, судя по всему, погреться на солнце.  
  
— Разумеется нет. Реджи тихий и воспитанный. И он не животное. Драконы…  
  
Тётя Агата фыркнула. От этого звука, как и обычно, у меня тут же отнялся язык и пропало всякое желание что-либо возражать.  
  
Как оказалось, я был не единственным гостем в этот день. В холде нас ожидала Флоренс.  
  
Одним из последствий того, что я никогда не собирался стать всадником, была такая штука, как помолвка. Кажется, я уже упоминал Флоренс — именно её я должен был сопровождать в тот день, когда случайно Запечатлел Реджи. После этого меня захватило обучение в Вейре и вопрос о помолвке как-то незаметно ускользнул от меня. И вот теперь его решили выставить передо мной в полный рост.  
  
— Берти, ты помнишь Флоренс Крэй?  
  
И что я мог на это ответить? Разумеется помню, мы с ней помолвлены?  
  
— Разумеется помню, мы с ней помолвлены!  
  
— Прекрасно. Я уже боялась, что это вылетело у тебя из головы.  
  
Тётя Агата опустилась в кресло, жестом позволив нам тоже рассесться. Я неосмотрительно выбрал диван, и Флоренс устроилась рядом с видом солдата, который захватил военнопленного и был намерен не позволить ему удрать.  
  
— И к чему этот вопрос о воспоминаниях? — поинтересовался я.  
  
— В последнее время тебя многое отвлекало и ты, кажется, позабыл о своих обязательствах.  
  
— Леди Агата намекает, — произнесла Флоренс тоном, который до оторопи напоминал голос тёти Агаты, — что должный срок помолвки уже прошёл и нам стоит сделать следующий шаг.  
  
— Э...  
  
Я не был готов к следующему шагу. Тем более в окружении двух тёть Агат. Скорее уж я был готов к спешному отступлению.  
  
— Я хочу сказать… Я теперь всадник! Помолвки, свадьбы и всякое такое — это не для всадников.  
  
Флоренс нахмурилась.  
  
— Всадников не учат держать своё слово?  
  
— Нет, нет, нет, я не об этом.  
  
— И всадник вполне может найти себе девушку, влюбиться в неё и жить вместе в горе и радости?  
  
— Ну, да, я полагаю, но… не официально.  
  
На этот раз нахмурилась тётя Агата.  
  
— До меня доходили слухи о царящем в Вейрах разврате, но я не думала, что это так быстро повлияет на тебя. Впрочем, ты всегда был подвержен дурному влиянию.  
  
— Нет, нет, нет, речь не о разврате. Всадники не играют свадьбы, но это просто… Все ведь знают, драконы летают за драконами во время брачного полёта. Особенно бронзовые, — я изо всех сил пытался избежать прямого разговора о самцах и самках, не желая получить ещё одну отповедь о своих манерах. — Бронзовые летают за королевами, это залог продолжения рода и всякое такое. И когда драконы летят за королевой, всадники себя не контролируют. И это не очень вяжется с верностью до гроба и всем таким.  
  
Я перевёл дыхание и уставился на Флоренс, надеясь, что она поняла мою сумбурную речь.  
  
— Значит, всадники склонны к изменам из-за своих драконов? — безжалостно уточнила она.  
  
Я не был уверен, что мне нравится этот вывод.  
  
— Но этого можно избежать, — Флоренс пожала плечами. — Просто не посылай своего дракона за этими королевами.  
  
— Но я не могу! Бронзовые летят за золотыми. Это заложено в них природой. Я не смогу остановить Реджи, когда какая-нибудь из королев поднимется в брачный полёт! Проклятье, да мне голову оторвут, если я попытаюсь это сделать!  
  
— Не ругайся, Берти! — одёрнула меня тётя Агата.  
  
Флоренс фыркнула.  
  
— Разумеется, ты можешь. Всадник управляет драконом, это все знают. Может, тебя нужно будет подучить высказываться твёрдо, а не мямлить, но я с этим справлюсь, не волнуйся.  
  
Если я о чём и волновался, то ровно об обратном. Честно говоря, раньше я не замечал, что Флоренс была настолько властной. Может за это время она слишком много общалась с тётей Агатой?  
  
Последняя мысль тоже не радовала.  
  
— Если ты закончил с этими глупостями, — снова заговорила тётя Агата, — я пригласила тебя, чтобы наконец назначить свадьбу и обсудить её организацию. В конце концов, как жених, ты должен принять хоть какое-то участие в этом. Похоже, сейчас тебе следует отдохнуть с дороги и прийти в себя, а потом мы начнём.  
  
И вот, не успев и глазом моргнуть, я оказался почти женатым человеком — при том, что уже абсолютно не хотел жениться вообще и тем более жениться на Флоренс.  
  
«Реджи, — в панике позвал я. — Мы можем улететь прямо сейчас? Сможешь организовать что-нибудь подходящее? Связаться с кем-нибудь в Вейре и попросить прилететь за нами? Какой-нибудь срочный вызов или что-нибудь вроде этого сейчас будет как раз кстати!»  
  
Хорошо, что мне решили дать побольше времени. Отдохнуть с дороги, ха! Мышление холдов. Путешествие на драконе занимало едва ли несколько секунд. Дольше было одеваться, напяливать на Реджи чёртову упряжь и пристёгиваться к ней. Но поправлять Флоренс и тётю Агату я не собирался.  
  
«Бегство сейчас не решит проблему окончательно, — отозвался задумчивый голос дракона. — Только обострит и вызовет новые неприятности».  
  
«Наплевать. Я больше никогда не буду прилетать сюда, попрошу перевода в другой Вейр и уйду в отшельники! Что угодно! Но я не хочу заполучить в жёны новую тётю Агату!»  
  
«Я посмотрю, что можно сделать, Бертрам».  
  
«Отлично. Действуй, старина».  
  
Я перевёл дыхание и стянул с себя лётную куртку, чтобы изобразить готовность остаться. Но выпускать её из рук я не собирался, в надежде, что в любой момент мне понадобится вновь вскочить на дракона и умчаться отсюда, подобно ветру.  
  
Когда дело начало клониться к вечеру, я занервничал. Реджи после нашего разговора не подавал больше голоса, подмога не спешила, а время всё больше приближалось к ужину, за которым тётушка и Флоренс наверняка захотят вернуться к обсуждению свадьбы. Но когда я уже сам собирался обратиться к своему дракону, он объявил о себе первым.  
  
«Алта и Д’вид летят за нами».  
  
Я постарался не подскочить до потолка от облегчения и прикинул, не будет ли слишком подозрительным напялить на себя куртку и шлем заранее. В конце концов я решил надеть их на лестнице, когда за мой уже прибежал мальчишка-слуга, посланный управляющим холда.  
  
Внизу, у дверей, уже ожидал зелёный всадник, спокойно выдерживающий осаду тёти и Флоренс. Кажется, они даже вдвоём не могли переплюнуть по ужасности Нити и запугать людей, вылетавших на Падение. Во всяком случае, на моих глазах ни один из опытных всадников ещё не дрогнул под тёткиным напором.  
  
— А, Б’трам, — поприветствовал меня Д’вид. — Прости, что прерываю отдых, но командир приказал собирать крыло.  
  
— Прекрасно. То есть, понятно, я хотел сказать — понятно! Я готов.  
  
— Ты только прилетел, Берти, — недовольно заметила тётя Агата.  
  
— Я знаю. Но я всадник сейчас. Нас могут выдернуть в любой момент. Великая ответственность и всё такое. Идём, Д’вид.  
  
— Когда ты прилетишь в следующий раз?  
  
Я открыл было рот, чтобы соврать что-нибудь, но меня прервал трубный рёв, раздавшийся за стенами холда.  
  
Д’вид вытаращил глаза, на миг становясь похожим на тритона — я определённо наблюдал подобное выражение у питомцев Гасси Финк-Ноттла, который был одержим тритонами, — и бросился к дверям, едва не сбив с ног влетевшего внутрь парня из дворовых.  
  
— Д-драконы! — воскликнул тот, тыкая пальцем куда-то в наружную стену. — Они напали на коров!  
  
— Они пьют кровь! — прокричал с улицы Д’вид. — Проклятье, я не знал, что её срок подошёл!  
  
Я моргнул, не сразу понимая, о чём он. Зелёный всадник тем временем ворвался в холд так же быстро, как выскочил наружу, и дёрнул меня за локоть.  
  
— Вейр возместит стоимость убитых животных, — быстро протараторил он в сторону тёти Агаты. — Вы можете потом собрать туши, драконы не тронут мясо, им нужна только кровь. Но пусть люди не подходят к ним сейчас и не пытаются помешать.  
  
Управляющий, топчущийся рядом, сорвался с места быстрее, чем ему успели отдать дополнительные распоряжения.  
  
— Ничего опасного не происходит. Алта просто вот-вот поднимется в брачный полёт.   
  
Что?  
  
— Нам с Б’трамом нужна комната, в которой нас никто не побеспокоит, пока полёт не закончится.  
  
Что?  
  
Пока я пытался осмыслить происходящее, меня уже куда-то волокли и усаживали на диван, что-то спрашивая.  
  
— Ты знаешь, что делать?  
  
— Не дать дракону есть мясо, чтобы не отяжелел, и следить, чтобы он не ушёл в Промежуток во время полёта, — пробормотал я выученные в Вейре инструкции.  
  
— Ага, — Д’вид сбросил шлем на кофейный столик и упал на диван рядом со мной. — С мясом мы уже слегка запоздали, так что переходим сразу к следующему шагу. Это первый брачный полёт для вас с Реджинальдом? Это будет немного ошеломляюще, но, главное, не пугайся и не бросай связь. Не дай ему уйти в Промежуток и напомни, что надо вернуться, когда всё закончится. Готов?  
  
Я не был готов. Но Д’вид уже откинулся на спинку дивана, его взгляд уплыл в сторону, сосредотачиваясь на чём-то далеко за пределами этой комнаты. Я тоже потянулся к сознанию Реджи, впервые окунаясь в него настолько полно.  
  
Меня опалило жаром, который шёл изнутри и тёк по венам. Под крыльями стремительно уносилась вдаль земля, а впереди молнией летела зелёная, каждое движение которой манило и завораживало и гнало вперёд, вперёд, вперёд… Зелёные быстры и изворотливы, но бронзовые выносливы. А я молод, тело ещё не успело вырасти достаточно, чтобы стать слишком тяжёлым для стремительного полёта зелёной, зато крылья уже окрепли. Земля уже скрылась за облаками, крылья загребали всё выше, но где-то там, где небо уже кончалось, я сумел дотянуться до неё, вцепиться в мягкое тело и… на меня словно обрушился поток холодной воды.  
  
В общем-то, на меня обрушился п. холодной воды. Я откинул со лба мокрые волосы, моргнул, возвращаясь разумом в собственное тело, и понял, что лежу на диване, подмяв под себя Д’вида и тесно прижавшись к нему, особенно некоторыми местами, на которые не очень повлиял даже холодный ливень. Д’вид сплюнул попавшую ему в рот воду и перевёл взгляд в сторону. Я тоже повернул голову и обнаружил рядом с нами тётю Агату, Флоренс и полную комнату прислуги. В руках одной из служанок было пустое ведро.  
  
— Что, — прохрипел Д’вид, — что вы наделали? Я ведь сказал, что нас не должны беспокоить!  
  
Тётя Агата полыхнула на него взглядом, полным адского пламени.  
  
— Я не позволю, чтобы в моём доме творилось подобное извращение, — прошипела она. — Я слышала про нравы Вейра, но такое…  
  
— Берти, как ты мог! — возмущённо поддержала её Флоренс, сверкая взглядом на меня.  
  
Д’вид выругался, не обращая внимания на то, что это подбросило новых углей в огонь тётушкиного гнева, и вновь отвёл взгляд, возвращаясь к своей связи с драконом. Я сглотнул и тоже попытался мысленно найти Реджи.  
  
Оба дракона, уставшие, но вполне довольные собой и друг другом, возвращались назад.  
  
— Слава Первому Яйцу, — выдохнул Д’вид. — Б’трам, ты, конечно, худой, как голодающий страж порога, но не мог бы ты всё-таки слезть с меня.  
  
Спохватившись, я поспешил сесть и отодвинуться в сторону, насколько позволял диван. Д’вид поднялся на ноги, поправляя на себе одежду.  
  
— Ваше счастье, леди, что ничего страшного не произошло, — заявил он тёте Агате. — Не волнуйтесь, мы сейчас же покинем холд. Но будьте уверены, предводитель узнает всё о случившемся. Ваши действия поставили под угрозу жизни двух драконов, в том числе одного из самых перспективных бронзовых Вейра.  
  
Я был горд тем, как он отозвался о Реджи. С другой стороны, я был смущён произошедшим, да ещё взгляды тёти Агаты и Флоренс пытались обратить меня в прах и пепел.  
  
— Подумать только, — заметил Д’вид, когда мы уже были на улице и направлялись к площадке, на которую должны были приземлиться наши драконы. — Я знаю, что порядки в холдах отличаются от Вейра, но впервые сталкиваюсь с тем, чтобы кто-то пытался прервать брачный полёт с помощью ведра, отобранного у поломойки. А мы ведь даже не раздевались. Ну может поцеловались пару раз.  
  
— Почему именно у поломойки?  
  
Зелёный всадник смахнул с моего плеча мокрую тряпку.  
  
— Ты сам как? Выглядишь до сих пор несколько пришиблено.  
  
— Ага. Это всегда происходит… так? — я неопределённо махнул рукой.  
  
Д’вид рассмеялся.  
  
— Что именно ты имеешь в виду? Ведро было самым необязательным элементом. А вот ощущения — да, приходят всегда. Я же сказал, что это будет ошеломляюще.  
  
— Немного! Ты сказал «немного».  
  
— Ну, может быть я просто уже привык к этому. В любом случае, полёт с золотой, как я слышал, должен быть ещё более интенсивным.  
  
— А… гм… часть, которая была перед тем, как на нас вылили воду? Я слышал, чем заканчивается брачный полёт золотых, но не думал, что это касается и зелёных.  
  
Д’вид нахмурился, а затем весело захохотал.  
  
— Проклятье, я всегда забываю, что ты так долго прожил в холде, Б’трам. Но принцип один и тот же, что у золотых, что у зелёных. Ты получаешь все ощущения, которые испытывает дракон, и твоё тело просто пытается их куда-то приложить. У золотых это всегда заканчивается в постели. Может быть дело в интенсивности, а может в том, что всадницы золотых — всегда женщины, и всякая химия с ними работает лучше. У зелёных, на самом деле, бывает по-разному. Чаще всего обходится просто сильными эмоциями и парой дней с определёнными снами. Иногда случается как у нас с тобой сейчас. Некоторые заходят дальше, но это уже по личным предпочтениям. Насильно стаскивать с тебя штаны никто не будет, не беспокойся.  
  
— Воодушевляюще звучит.  
  
Я же, сдаётся мне, звучал не особо воодушевлённо. Я, конечно, успел немного узнать о знаменитых «нравах Вейра», но настолько тесное с ними знакомство оказалось ещё более ошеломляющим, чем ощущение от брачного полёта. И, похоже, они оказались неожиданными не только для меня. Я бросил взгляд через плечо.  
  
— Полагаю, в этом холде мне лучше не показываться как можно дольше. В идеале — до конца своей жизни. Но, думаю, мне теперь не придётся жениться.  
  
— Жениться? — Д’вид изумлённо посмотрел на меня. — Ты бронзовый всадник, ты не можешь жениться!  
  
— Я пробовал объяснить это тёте Агате. Не думаю, что она меня поняла. Не думаю, что она меня вообще услышала.  
  
Д’вид закатил глаза.  
  
— Непробиваемая пожилая леди. Другая, насколько я понимаю, должна была стать невестой?  
  
— В точку. Леди Флоренс. Непробиваемая молодая леди.  
  
Аккуратно хлопая крыльями, перед нами приземлились драконы. Я застегнул куртку, нахлобучил шлем и отправился взбираться на Реджи. Волосы всё ещё были мокрыми, но я надеялся, что за несколько секунд в Промежутке со мной ничего не случится. Оставаться здесь и ждать, пока тётя Агата заметит нас и пойдёт дальше по тропе войны мне не хотелось.  
  
«И каковы шансы были, что вызванная тобой зелёная сразу же сорвётся в брачный полёт», — кисло заметил я, когда Реджи плавно поднялся в воздух.  
  
«Невелики, — спокойно подтвердил дракон. — Пришлось постараться, чтобы найти ту, чей всадник не подозревает о приближающемся событии».  
  
В этот момент я впервые оценил важность и надёжность ремней безопасности на спине дракона, поскольку был как никогда близок к тому, чтобы свалиться с этой спины обратно на бренную землю.  
  
— Что, чёрт побери?! — не удержавшись, вслух воскликнул я. — Ты сделал это специально?  
  
«Зато теперь вопрос с твоей свадьбой решился раз и навсегда».  
  
«Но… А как же Алта? Разве она не знала, что вот-вот поднимется?»  
  
«Конечно знала. Но она не видела никаких проблем в том, чтобы отправиться за нами. И я её вполне устраивал».  
  
«Но тётя Агата сейчас возненавидит меня ещё больше, чем обычно».  
  
«Зато вопрос с твоей свадьбой решился раз и навсегда».  
  
«И она растрезвонит об этом всем, и меня всё-таки выгонят из семьи».  
  
«Зато тебе не надо менять Вейр и уходить в отшельники».  
  
«И нам наверняка достанется от предводителя за брачный полёт в холде».  
  
«Нельзя приготовить омлет, не разбив яиц».  
  
«И мне нельзя позволять тебе читать кулинарные книги».  
  
«Это был фразеологизм, Бертрам».  
  
«И про них тоже».  
  
«Хорошо».  
  
«И, пожалуйста, больше никакого разбивания яиц. Тем более ничего больше не надо делать для откладывания яиц. Хотя бы не в холде тёти Далии».  
  
Эта старая родственница, я подозреваю, не станет выливать на меня воду, а сразу пристрелит, вспомнив былые навыки.  
  
«Зелёные бесплодны, Бертрам. Они не откладывают яйца».  
  
«И я все ещё на тебя сержусь».  
  
«Как скажешь, Бертрам».  
  
По крайней мере, вопрос о моей свадьбе решился раз и навсегда.


	4. Chapter 4

_Во славу Вейра и на благо Холда  
Взмывайте вверх, за вашей королевой.  
Стремительней, чем молния из злата  
Летит она, пронизывая небо._

«Нам приказывают возвращаться».  
  
«Только нам с тобой или всему крылу?»  
  
«Нам с тобой и Тиору с Д’наром. Но, думаю, он отдаст сейчас приказ всему крылу».  
  
Словно расслышав последнюю фразу Реджи, всадник старшего бронзового, возглавляющий тренировки молодых драконов, вскинул вверх руку со сжатым кулаком. Реджи слегка шевельнул крыльями, плавно скользнул под брюхом коричневого Комилара и занял положенное ему место среди передних драконов. Крыло быстро и чётко выстроилось в порядок, положенный для прыжка в Промежутке. А ведь совсем недавно драконы едва ли не сталкивались друг с другом, пытаясь выполнить эти манёвры. Но вот настал момент, когда каждый запомнил свою позицию, молодые всадники выучили все команды вожака, а я признал, что Реджи куда лучше меня разбирается во всех этих футах и градусах и старался не мешать ему. В конце концов, дракон лучше должен знать, как ему пользоваться собственными крыльями, так рассудил я.  
  
«Тиор даёт команду возвращаться в Вейр, — предупредил меня Реджи. — Приготовься».  
  
Мы нырнули в Промежуток, а затем вывалились из него над Вейром. Д’нар обернулся, осматривая крыло, и кивнул.  
  
«Тиор говорит, что мы хорошо справились и смогли сохранить строй».  
  
Я ободряюще похлопал Реджи по шее.  
  
«Прекрасная работа, старина».  
  
«Благодарю, Бертрам».  
  
Крыло с шумом приземлилось — четыре десятка зверей едва ли могут сделать что-то тихо, — и спустившиеся с драконов всадники потянулись к Д’нару.  
  
— К’вин и Р’чард, соберите вещи и будьте готовы отправляться в любой момент, — распорядился он. — Несколько дней вам придётся пожить в другом Вейре. Б’трам — за мной. Остальные пока свободны, о графике тренировок в ближайшие дни вам сообщат.  
  
— Почему К’вин и Р’чард улетают, а я остаюсь? — поинтересовался я, нагоняя стремительный шаг вожака крыла, который нёсся вперёд так, словно забыл, что под ним больше нет дракона.  
  
— Потому что их драконы уже выросли достаточно, чтобы гоняться за королевой, а они сами — нет. Вы с Реджинальдом готовы оба.  
  
— Чёрт возьми, что?! — поражённо воскликнул я.  
  
— Именно это. Не каждому выпадает подобный шанс так быстро после Запечатления, Б’трам. Так что постарайся не ругаться перед другими бронзовыми. Боюсь, они не оценят такую реакцию.  
  
Я криво улыбнулся. Бертрам Вустер, если вы спросите его, никогда не собирался стать всадником. Что уж говорить о том, что он — то есть я — никогда даже не думал о том, чтобы стать предводителем Вейра. Так что внезапно свалившаяся мне на голову перспектива не очень обрадовала.  
  
До меня давно доходили слухи, что кладка, из которой вылупился Реджи, была последней для Мириты, нынешней старшей королевы Вейра. Нора, её всадница, была госпожой Вейра ещё до моего рождения. Обе почтенные дамы находились уже, на мой взгляд, за пределами того возраста, который должен был считаться престарелым, и вот где-то с месяц назад Нора объявила, что решила оставить свой пост и передать его кому-нибудь помоложе.  
  
Младших королев в Вейре было три. По традиции, всадница той из них, что поднимется в брачный полёт первой, станет новой госпожой. А всадник того бронзового, который догонит королеву — новым предводителем Вейра. Правда все рассчитывали, что до торжественного момента пройдёт ещё месяца два, но с драконами никогда нельзя было рассчитать всё наверняка. Драконы, образно выражаясь, не любили расчёты и плевать на них хотели.  
  
— Д’нар, Б’трам, — поприветствовал нас У’тер, нынешний предводитель Вейра, когда мы ворвались в зал совета, где собрались бронзовые всадники.  
  
— Кто? — быстро бросил в ответ Д’нар. — Литта?  
  
По тем самым р., которые я уже упоминал, время брачного полёта Литты должно было наступить через те самые два месяца. Но У’тер покачал головой.  
  
— Кармина решила преподнести нам сюрприз. По всем признакам, она готова будет подняться сегодня-завтра.  
  
— Можем мы можем отослать её, пока не поздно, и дождаться срока Литты, как и планировали, — предложил Г’ниор, нынешний партнёр Эмили, всадницы Литты.  
  
— Ха! — фыркнул со своего места Р’рик. — Надеешься таким образом получить преимущество?  
  
— Не вижу смысла, — прервал готового возразить Г’ниора У’тер. — Я бы рассмотрел вопрос об отсылке, если бы речь шла о Мейбл и Пенелопе, они ещё довольно молоды, но и Эмили, и Рози одинаково подготовлены к тому, чтобы управлять Вейром. Волей случая первой в брачный полёт поднимется Кармина, и пусть так и будет. Собственно, Эмили и Мейбл уже готовы улететь, как только соберутся слишком молодые бронзовые.  
  
— Я уже дал приказ К’вину и Р’чарду, — подал голос Д’нар. — Не думаю, что они долго провозятся.  
  
После этой фразы все внезапно посмотрели на меня. Они были бы не против отослать и меня тоже, но не хотели отсылать Реджи.  
  
Я выпрямился и расправил плечи, встречая эти взгляды. Я не рвался в предводители, особенно прямо сейчас — бронзовых всадников обучали дополнительно всяким хитростям управления и прочего, но я ещё не уложил толком в своей голове ту часть, которая касается крыла, что уж говорить о всём Вейре. Но фамильная честь требовала принять вызов и хотя бы попытаться, не говоря уж о том, чтобы доказать всем, что этот Вустер не так уж бесполезен, как о нём порою думают.  
  
— Мы с Реджи оба достигли уже необходимой…  
  
«Зрелости».  
  
— …зрелости для брачного полёта, — твёрдо заявил я.  
  
Моё заявление было встречено долгой оценивающей паузой.  
  
— Ладно, — наконец пробурчал Р’рик. — В конце концов, он бронзовый всадник, от этого никуда не убежать. Мы не можем прятать его перед каждым брачным полётом золотой.  
  
Я кивнул. Р’рик, надо сказать, начал относиться ко мне более снисходительно с тех пор, как Реджи впервые погнался за зелёной. Едва ли нас можно было назвать лучшими друзьями, но я, по крайней мере, больше не опасался, что он задушит меня во сне.  
  
— Прекрасно, — подвёл итог У’тер. — В таком случае я рекомендую всем бронзовым не покидать Вейр до брачного полёта, если не хотите пропустить всё.  
  
— Артур тоже участвует? — спросил Р’рик.  
  
У’тер усмехнулся.  
  
— Разумеется. Если ты надеешься, что я решил отказаться от своего поста вместе с Норой, то зря. Если думаешь, что она отвернёт мне за это голову, то тоже зря. Мы давно с ней обсудили эту ситуацию, и она одобряет моё решение попытаться сохранить должность предводителя за собой.  
  
Кармина, сдаётся мне, решила здорово поиздеваться над претендентами на пост предводителя Вейра. Продержав всех бронзовых всадников в томительном ожидании полтора дня, она начала пить кровь посреди ночи, чем подняла на уши весь Вейр.  
  
Я мирно спал в своей кровати, когда в мои приятные сны о тёте Агате, приносящей мне свои извинения за все истрёпанные вустеровские нервы, внезапно вторглись жар, запах металла и ощущение льющейся в горло крови. Судорожно кашляя и отплёвываясь, я проснулся, с трудом сообразив, что все эти ощущения принадлежат не мне.  
  
«Реджи?»  
  
Связь обдала меня в ответ новой волной жара и безмолвного желания, и я впервые, наверное, обрадовался, что оказался вовлечён в брачный полёт с Алтой и Д’видом. Иначе, наверное, я бы вовсе не сообразил, что происходит и что мне делать. Я сумел кое-как натянуть на себя первые попавшиеся под руку штаны и накинуть рубашку перед тем, как броситься к двери. Оказавшись в тёмном коридоре, я замер, не совсем понимая, куда бежать дальше.  
  
— Б’трам!  
  
Дёрнувшись на зов, я разглядел бегущую ко мне фигуру, в которой затем узнал Ч’фи. Тот схватил меня и поволок прочь.  
  
— Бронзовые всадники собираются в вейре Рози.  
  
По крайней мере, я оказался не единственным, кого брачный полёт застал врасплох. В гостиной будущей госпожи Вейра топтались люди разной степени полуодетости. Я успел заметить одетого в лётную куртку на голое тело Д’нара, Р’рика в одном сапоге, Рози, кутающуюся в меховой халат у окна, пока её взгляд следил за королевой, поднявшейся над площадкой кормления. А потом я полностью рухнул в нашу связь с Реджи.  
  
Горячие бронзовые тела кипели вокруг, взгляд неотрывно следил за светящейся золотой фигурой, спикировавшей на испуганную птицу и вцепившейся ей в горло. Сияние королевы становилось всё ярче и наконец, отбросив очередную обескровленную жертву, она распахнула крылья и взмыла ввысь. Я тут же сорвался следом, стараясь опередить взмывшую вместе со мной бронзовую стаю.  
  
Очнулся я уже в своей постели, когда в окно весело сияло солнце. Пока я хлопал глазами и пытался сообразить, почему лежу поверх одеяла в штанах и не застёгнутой до конца рубашке, в дверь спальни сунулась чья-то голова и посмотрела на меня.  
  
— Вы проснулись! — обрадовался парнишка, которому эта голова принадлежа, когда я посмотрел в ответ.  
  
— Ага, — пробормотал в ответ я, пытаясь сесть и убедить свою голову не кружиться. — Ты Оскар, верно? Который час? Я проспал тренировки?  
  
— Два пополудни, — доложил он. — Никаких тренировок сегодня нет, господин Д’нар тоже ещё спит. Почти все бронзовые спят. Вам что-нибудь принести. Завтрак, или обед, или?..  
  
— Можно бренди? И завтрак. Или обед. Без разницы, что есть.  
  
Парнишка кивнул и ускакал.  
  
А я всё-таки застегнул рубашку, как положено, и нашёл на полу позабытые ночью сапоги. Я плохо помнил, чем закончился брачный полёт, но судя по тому, что я проснулся в своей кровати один, а не в спальне Рози с самой Рози, Реджи не догнал королеву. Значит, перспектива руководить Вейром мне в ближайшее время больше не грозила. На подносе, который вскоре притащил мне Оскар, кроме стакана с б. обнаружились яичница, нарезанные фрукты и кувшин с кла. Проглотив всё одним махом — голод ощущался, словно я всё ещё был драконом, которого не кормили по крайней мере неделю, — я выбрался из своего вейра.  
  
Реджи растянулся на своём каменном ложе. Когда я приблизился, он приоткрыл один радужный глаз и сонно посмотрел на меня.  
  
— Ну что, в этот раз не вышло, приятель?  
  
Я сел рядом с бронзовой мордой и погладил Реджи по выступающей надбровной дуге.  
  
— Не знаешь, кто в итоге оказался главным счастливчиком?  
  
«Артур, — лениво отозвался дракон. — Мы видели, как он перехватил Кармину перед тем, как начали возвращаться».  
  
— Наверное. Не очень хорошо помню, что было в конце. Ощущения, знаешь, как от хорошей вечеринки. Было весело, а что именно было весело — как в тумане.  
  
«Я всё помню. Но было весело, ты прав».   
  
— Хотя я готов поклясться, что ты пару раз почти схватил её.  
  
«Манёвр-другой были бы полезны, — подтвердил Реджи. — Но ты не хотел становиться предводителем».  
  
— Реджи, старина, мне на миг показалось, что ты сейчас намекаешь, что упустил королеву потому, что я не хотел, чтобы ты поймал её.  
  
«Возможно».  
  
Признаться, я даже растерялся от этого его «возможно».  
  
— Но ты не должен был этого делать! Это важно для бронзовых, я знаю.  
  
«Ты мой всадник. Ты важен для меня».  
  
Я не очень хорошо знал, что можно ответить в этой ситуации. Реджи немного подождал, наблюдая, как я разеваю и закрываю рот, так и не подобрав слова, и продолжил:  
  
«Это был не последний брачный полёт Кармины. Возможно, просто не в этот раз».  
  
— Не в этот раз, — эхом повторил я.  
  
«И она не единственная королева. Может, тебе стоит присмотреться к Мейбл. Мне кажется, они с Пенелопой больше нам подходят».  
  
Я припомнил молодую улыбчивую блондинку, взгляд которой немного напоминал мне солнечный луч и пускал в душе Бертрама всяких там солнечных зайчиков.  
  
— Как скажешь, Реджи.


End file.
